The present invention pertains to electronic communications and is particularly directed to audio communications systems utilizing an audio headset.
A typical audio headset includes a pair of earphones and may further include a microphone. In a monophonic headset, each earphone reproduces the same audio communication, such as a voice sound or music, in response to a received audio communication signal. In a stereophonic headset, a first earphone reproduces a first audio communication in response to a received first audio communication signal and a second earphone reproduces a second audio communication in response to a received second audio received audio communication signal, wherein the first and second communication signals are received from the same source as components of a stereo audio signal. A microphone detects sounds, such as voice sounds, and produces a microphone output signal in response to the detected sounds. The microphone output signal may be provided to a plurality of output terminals and thereby communicated simultaneously to audio speakers used by a plurality of persons.